Collaborative sharing of documents is typically provided by a network-based file sharing computer system that allows multiple users to access and edit the files. Generally, documents are created and edited by a specific type of native application, such as a word processor or spreadsheet application. Many such applications provide support for tracking changes to the content made by individual users as well as comments or other forms of annotation. Typically, to see the comments or changes made by others, a user must access and open the document as existing systems provide no native support for notifying the user of comments made in the document.